


The Homeless Ogress

by holdinglines



Category: Samurai of Hyuga, SoH - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: Samurai of Hyuga, taken to modern times and in college!  Watch this stupid Ronin, now homeless, somehow become the Bell Curve setting, mayor befriending, upstanding valedictorian they clearly ARE NOT.





	

14:54:46 PM

14:54:47 PM

14:54:48 PM

Satsuma watched the seconds tick away on his computer clock, one finger tapping on the edge of his computer’s keyboard, while he chewed on the thumbnail of his other hand. He’s already two hours passed the deadline he set for his Tues-Thurs class, and he had to close the dropbox by three o’ clock or face the wrath of his superior. And Tracy was an utter bitch sometimes when it came to punctuality.

  
14:54:51 PM

14:54:52 PM

14:54:53 PM

  
_Three o clock. I’ll definitely close it by three o’clock. This is my class I mean, c’mon, I know them. I’m just being too soft, like Tanemura is always saying. They’re fiiiiine, they don’t need three whole extra hours_. He sighed. _That’s a goddamned lie, Tenno, and you know it._

A hundred worries and regrets invaded his mind, so many that he’d reached the end of his thumbnail, and had to move to his forefinger to bit to the nub. Were his students alright? Were things so bad in their lives that they couldn’t focus on schoolwork? Did he give too much? Why hadn’t they called him, was he too intimidating? Would he be able to grade and before Toshio and Takeko get back?

_*ring ring*_

Wait, is it Toshio or Toshie today? He knew they'd told him that morning, but so much has happened in the past four hours that he couldn't remember --

  
_*ring ring*_

  
Maybe he could text and ask- no, that'd be stupid, and besides, they needed to help Takeko for the dinner party tonight. If he could finish this work, maybe close the Dropbox a little earlier, he could finish next week’s lesson plan then run down to the vending machine for a snack—

  
_*ring ring*_

  
Of course, he’d have to decide if he wants the powdered donuts or go for the Reese’s Pieces, but if there’s plenty healthier things he could get, like Gummy Worms—

  
_*ring ring*_

  
Without looking away from his computer, he idly picked up his phone from the receiver and put it to his ear. “Dr. Tenno speaking, is there a problem? Hello? Hellooooooooooo? Anyone, hello?”

  
_*ring ring*_

  
He pulled the phone away from his face and stared at it bewildered. The ringing continued, but no one was on the other end? He put it back to his ear.

“Hello? Are you making that ringing? It sounds like another phone, hello? Hello?” He strained to listen, but there wasn’t any sound coming from the other end, and the ringing was definitely still happening.

He put the phone back on the receiver and glanced back at his computer clock.

  
14:57:08 PM

  
_*ring ring*_

  
14:57:09 PM

  
_*ring ring*_

  
14:57:10 PM

  
_*ring ring ring ring ring ring*_

  
_Yeah...Yeah I’ve got time to solve a mystery!_

With that decided, he looked underneath his workphone –nope, batteries still in. He knelt down to examine the wire, but it was still connected to the wall. There wasn’t anything planted underneath his desk either, though the idea of someone planting something for a prank was pretty farfetched. The only two people who could get in here was himself and his assistant, and Toshio wasn’t the kind of person to do that sort of thing. At least not during working hours.

At that moment, his cellphone slipped out of his jean’s pocket. It clunked on the tiled floor, vibrating angrily.

“A-ha!” he grabbed it and jumped up, only to bash his head on the bottom of his desk. Cursing, he rubbed his head and slowly crawled out from his desk, and answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Satsuma, thank God."

He laughed. “Who is this? Tokugawa, is that you?”

"Satsuma."

"Because if it is, you'll never believe it, but I totally forgot I had a cell phone. I was looking all over, thinking something was ringing, like a Poe protagonist, and then –“

"Satsuma."

"Let me finish, Tokugawa! Anyway, I was checking underneath my desk, thought it might've been prank by my assistant or someone else."

"I would never--"

"Do you know if anyone else is able to enter the offices? Because that is such a scary thought but--"

"Satsuma _**please**_   I am _begging you_."

Now Satsuma laughed. "Toshi, I was just thinking of you! Can you maybe remind me, which pronouns you're using today?"

"He/him, sir."

Ok good! I promise I won't forget tonight, but that does remind me: how's the shopping going?"

Toshi sighed and Satsuma could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe more was going on than they'd expected? “Not fun?"

“It's been _fine_.” He said venomously. “Driving was _fine_. We have nothing to talk about; she shuts me out every time I try, but it's fine. We can't agree on what she should wear, but it.is. _fine_.”

Satsuma chewed his lower lip. He was so sure they’d get along, thanks to Toshio's past history, but maybe that'd made them too similar. Maybe instead of that ‘comfortable’ silences he’s heard so much about, they’re laconic attitudes kept them from relaxing around each other. “Have you tried talking about her interests?”

“Like what? Drugs? She does drugs, Satsuma. She has these, these weird burn marks on her arms?" He clicked his tongue. "She might not be vaccinated, Satsuma. She could be carrying God knows how many disease--hold on."

Satsuma heard someone talk on the other end and Toshio responding to them, and something like clothing being moved.

"Sorry, I'm back." Toshio said in a much quieter voice. "What we're talking about? Miss Takeko?"

"Um, vaccinations?"

"Ah yes, thank you. She is going to **_kill us all_** , Satsuma. She'll reap the benefits of yours and Professor Gensai’s goodwill then kill us with a shiv us with a dirty spoon or cough on us and give us smallpox."

Now Satsuma laughed. “Then she’ll get acquainted with the nurses. Really Toshio, I didn't know how funny you could be! I think Takeko isn't the only one 'reaping the benefits of mine and Gensai's goodwill.'"

“Now, now, that’s not true. You’re benefitting too, I think.”

“I fail to see how."

“Well, you’re emoting a lot more. And did I mention that you're funnier when stressed?”

"Then I must be hilarious right now."

Satsuma let out a whooping laugh and punched the air with his fist. Toshio, bless him, was probably the person Satsuma liked the most in the entire campus, and trusted him indefinitely. Unfortunately, Toshio had the emotional range of a lobster and spoke just as much. He knew the trials his assistant had faced, even helped him cope as best he could. But Toshio would need more than just one person to support them.

_Takeko, my dear hobo lady, thank you for getting under his skin._

 

***

 

15:04 PM

  
When Satsuma began laughing, Toshi knew that he was fighting a lost cause. He stared at his phone, shaking with anger. The mere idea that babysitting this vagabond was somehow healthy for him, that he should be grateful? Not in this lifetime or the next. He didn’t so much press ‘end call’ so much as punch it with their finger. He shoved their phone into their pocket, and began marched up and down the clothes racks while waiting for Takeko to finish changing into a three piece suit.  He looked up when he heard someone loudly clear their throat and couldn't stop from rolling his eyes.

_Here we go._

He turned and saw an employee, arms crossed and leaning against the 20% off rack, her mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Our security guard has informed me you've been prowling around the ladies changing room, and I figured I'd hear you out before I kick you out of the store."

Toshio took a deep breath and closed their eyes. That damn guard again. Of course, this time he was slightly at fault for looking so…suspicious. But damnit, he did not need this right now. They took another breath and forced themself to relax. When he finally opened their eyes he had an easy smile and nodded apologetically at the woman.

“Of course miss. I’m sorry for worrying the other customers. My-my friend, Takeko, that's her name, she’s been in there awhile. Could you go in and tell her I’m still here?”

The employee pressed her lips together even more and glared.  “I'm so sure.  Then please wait with our guard while I go check.”

“Of course.  Thank you so much,” he hoped he didn't sound too sarcastic.  

After stepping to the side to let her pass, he made his way a towards the guard, though made a point of fingering through a jacket rack near her than actually standing next to her.

_I am still a customer and we haven't done anything wrong._

Bulma’s Bureau had plenty of fancy clothes to choose from, but Toshio figured something simple would fit Takeko better.  Too bad she’d refused practically everything he –and the salesperson– had suggested. The only reason she was trying something on now was probably something trivial, like that it’s been two godforsaken hours and even he was getting hungry. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.  Glancing at the guard, he leaned towards the left, but she shook her head so he moved to the rack closer to her.

 _I'd forgotten this feeling.  Is it because of how Takeko is dressed, or because of me?  Or_ both?  He pulled out a light purple vest, before immediately putting it back. _This was a mistake.I should’ve gone somewhere more familiar. It was awful for me when Satsuma first took me to a place like this, it’s probably worse for her. Maybe we can get out of here and go eat. As an apology._

"You'd best be putting that back."

Toshio jerked his head up and looked at the security guard, then at what he was holding.   _Yellow suit with shoulder pads?  Really?_

"Yellow...yellow is a good color.  For my friend.  Takeko.  She is my friend."

The guard grunted and jerked her head at something behind him.  "That your friend?"

He turned and saw Takeko jogging over to him with the saleslady close behind.  Before they could say anything about the suit she said, “I don’t like it.”

"Yellow isn't your friend's color."

Takeko gave the guard a withering glare, grabbed Toshio's arm and dragged him away from the boutique employees.

"You ok?" she asked.

"What?"

"That security guard.  They've been following us around for a half hour.  Are-you-OK?"

Toshio couldn't help but stare at her.  Finally he cleared his throat and nodded.  "I'm fine.  How's the suit."

"I hate it."

He agreed. While the cut of the suit was top notch, it looked tight and restrictive on her. She kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, pulling on the sleeves and rolling her shoulders, trying to stretch it out and make it more comfortable.

The employee coughed behind her, drawing Takeko’s attention from them and making Toshio realize he was staring at her again. To hid their blunder they said, “You were right though about menswear fitting better though.”

“Yeah.” She waved the employee away with her hand and looked back at them. “I can’t wear this.”

“Look, I understand this has been a life-changing few weeks—“

“No I can’t wear this.”

“I heard you, but I think if we just buy this—“

“I can’t wear this.”

Toshio took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. It’s the same dance routine as before: they try to suggest something, she refuses, they give an alternate, she repeats. It’s been like this for two hours and now it seems like nothing will change this time either.

In the corner of their eye, they saw the employee from before watching the two of them, and, not wanting to make another scene, they tried a different approach.

“You can’t wear this?” they knew the answer, but they needed to gauge her reactions.

“No.” Shoulders already relaxing. Good.

“Do you not like it, or is it something else?”

Something in her face changed. It was subtle, but it was there. Bewilderment? Surprise?

“Something…it’s something else.” Now that surprised Toshio. They figured they could get her to answer questions they already knew the answer to, get her to admit she didn’t like it and maybe narrow down why. Now they had to think fast what ‘something else’ could be.

“Is-is it–” _Deep breath, Toshio. You’ve got this. Keep it to yes-or-no, that seems good._ “Does it feel bad or something else?”

“Something else.”

“Do you-do you feel bad wearing it or something else?” Stupid, you basically asked the same thing twice.

“I feel bad.” She was much more relaxed now, but at admitting that she looked away.

“Oh…because it’s expensive or something else?”

“I sleep in an alley with seven other people. I can’t wear this.”

_Ah. I see._

Toshio hadn’t thought about after the party what they’d do with the suit. It would waste whatever limited space Takeko had or she'd have to wear it, and would probably draw unneeded attention to any...neighbors she might have.

“How about we get something to eat, there’s a Wikki D’s nearby, then maybe go somewhere more…lowkey?”

She glanced at them.

“You pick what you can wear.”

She looked them up and down, then her mouth curled into a smirk. “Whatafind is better. It’s farther in town, but near some stores.”

Now it was Toshio’s turn to smile. “That sounds fair.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

5:46 PM

 

Toshio was leaning against the changing wall that separated him and Takeko when he felt their pocket buzz. Pulling it out, there was a text from Satsuma. They clicked their tongue, but answered anyway.

[When dd u stop talkin ?Q I’ve been talking this whole time but u didn’t talk when??? >:0]

[3?]

[ITS 3?!?!?! NOOOOOOOO]

[It is almost 6.  Plz tell me u haven't been talking to 'me' THAT long]

[lolololol nooooo BUT I'm super behind now :sad face: how's it goin]

Before he could respond, Takeko knocked on the door and he moved away.  The door was either designed wrong or set at an angle, and couldn't close properly (thank God they noticed it before she had gone in, there were some real weirdos loitering around).

Takeko looked down at herself and shrugged.  "I like it.  Thoughts?"

Without even thinking he took a picture on his phone and smiled.

"Yellow looks good on you."

"Hell yeah it does."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test.


End file.
